Episode 5
|Air Date = January 27, 2017 (Japan )|Next = Koyuki Hinashi|gallery = yes|Episode Director = |Animation Director = |Previous = Live!}} is the fifth episode of the ''Fuuka anime series. Summary Young people who started practicing band in earnest in the new semester. Despite being asked to tell the performance of the admired HEDGEHOGS (hedgehogs), the base superior and the wind summer of the guitar & vocal are absolutely beginners. Mikasa of the keyboard, Nachi of the drum is also unfamiliar and the performance does not go well at all. At such time, Yuu can meet Sara Iwami who is a senior at school. When I first met you was a cold-looking image of a scary image ... ....! Synopsis At the end of a school day Yuu texts with Tama as he watches his classmates effortlessly talk to one another. A boy named Mikasa asks if anyone wants to skip club activities to hang out together and is told 'no'. Then he is asked if he'll ever join a club. Mikasa says "I'll think about it," which they all know means 'no'. Yuu feels left out, but brags to himself that he has 489 Twitter followers. But before he can leave his teacher tells all students not in a club to clean the school's swimming pool. This means Yuu, Fuuka and Mikasa. While cleaning the pool Mikasa seems overly friendly and casual with Fuuka, which increasingly annoys Yuu. He wants Fuuka to hit him for being superficial, but Fuuka is casual in return. Yuu can't understand why Fuuka is so easygoing with Mikasa, but angry and violent towards him. Coming to the conclusion that maybe they like each other, he tries to mind his own business. Fuuka notices that Yuu isn't sweeping properly and goes over to help him. She promptly slips and falls on the floor, soaking her clothes. Yuu catches a glimpse of her panties Through her wet skirt before turning away in embarrassment. Mikasa notices and Fuuka storms off to change. Mikasa notices a sour look on Yuu's face and Yuu stammers that he and Fuuka seems to be really close, to which Mikasa agrees. Mikasa tells Yuu that he should socialize more instead of messing around with his phone. He invites Yuu to have tea with he and Fuuka after cleaning. Yuu begins to resent Mikasa because of his kindness towards him despite being popular. He makes Yuu feel that a pitiful person like himself is undeserving of such attention. Yuu declines, saying he does not want to be in he and Fuuka's way, since they seem to like each other. Mikasa tells Yuu he's gay. Then he tells Yuu that he's comfortable telling people because he doesn't want to lie in order make others accept him. Yuu is moved by this because he always lies on Twitter to make himself look good. He tells Mikasa that he thinks he's cool for living honestly, and Mikasa says that Yuu is a friendlier person than he appears to be, and maybe that's why Fuuka is drawn to him. While pondering what Mikasa just said to him, Fuuka returns and asks what the pair are talking about. Mikasa jokes that Yuu said he was glad to see Fuuka's panties, and she slaps Yuu. Later that evening, Yuu texts Tama about his day and how he has made two new weird friends. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia Major Events Navigation Category:Episodes